Okay, I Know You Horny!
by iamdey
Summary: [Sequel/Milk, Myple Syrup and Cat Apron] Dimulai dari berkunjungnya Ibu Jisoo, hingga acara menonton film horror yang menegangkan mendadak berubah karena Seungcheol tidak bisa diam. It's CheolSoo, Seungcheol X Jisoo, Yaoi, BXB, Smut! Don't Like Don't Read, Please!


**Seungcheol X Jisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, SMUT! , Lemon , Typo Everywhere**

 **Don't Like Don't Read , Please**

* * *

 **Okay, I know you horny!**

* * *

.

.

Siang itu dipenghujung bulan April, apartement Jisoo dan Seungcheol kedatangan tamu spesial. Ibu Jisoo yang baru datang dari Los Angeles kemarin malam, menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi apartement mewah putra dan calon menantunya. Untung hari ini Seungcheol bisa ambil cuti sehari dan menemani Jisoo beserta Ibu-nya itu untuk jalan-jalan serta makan siang di sebuah mall.

"Ibu menginap saja di apartement kami, masih ada kamar kosong kok." Saran Seungcheol. Mereka sekarang sedang makan siang disalah satu restaurant favorit Jisoo.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua."

"Lagipula Ibu sudah memesan hotel yang tidak jauh dari apartement kalian kok."

Seungcheol Cuma tidak enak hati saja. Masa ia harus rela melihat calon Ibu mertuanya itu menginap seorang diri di hotel.

"Yah padahal aku ingin tidur dengan Ibu. Kan aku sudah lama tidak memeluk Ibu dan mendengarkan Ibu menyayikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku." Jisoo menyeletuk, bibirnya mencebik kebawah tapi tangannya sibuk memotong daging sapi menjadi potongan-potongan kecil lalu memakannya satu persatu. Ibu Jisoo terkikik geli melihat putra tunggalnya itu terdengar merajuk seperti anak kecil dan lebih lucu lagi melihat raut wajah Seungcheol yang barusan mendengar rajukan kekasihnya. Seperti tidak terima.

"Kau kan sudah punya Seungcheol untuk dipeluk setiap malam." Ibu Jisoo mulai menggodai putranya dan tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah Jisoo yang merona samar.

"Te–tetap saja lebih enak di peluk Ibu!" Jisoo membela diri. Dia gelagapan, yang sebenarnya hanya malu kalau harus berkata jujur. Memang lebih enak pelukan Seungcheol sih, karena pelukan kekasihnya itu sangat hangat dapat membuat Jisoo tidur semakin terlelap.

"Jisoo sayang, kau bohong kalau gugup begitu." Ibunya itu hapal betul akan tingkah laku putra tunggalnya.

"A–aku ti–tidak berbohong kok!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa wajahmu memerah. Heum?" Kontan Jisoo langsung menangkup pipinya yang memang terasa panas. Siapa yang tidak panas kalau sudah digoda seperti itu.

"Jisoo memang begitu, Seungcheol. Dia tidak mau jujur kalau sudah digoda."

"Ibu!" Jisoo memekik, dan Seungcheol hanya tertawa melihat interaksi antara Ibu dan anak di hadapannya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan kantor cabang yang kau tempati, Seungcheol?" Pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi serius.

"Baik semua sudah terkendali walau kemarin ada gangguan lagi dari perusahaan saingan yang berusaha membobol system keamanan perusahaan pusat di Amerika. Gara-gara itu system di kantor cabang jadi terganggu."

Ibu Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dia masih ingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu, melihat betapa stres suaminya saat mengetahui system keamanan perusahaan cabang mereka yang bernaung di Seoul hampir dibobol perusahaan lain. Pasalnya yang disentuh itu system kemanan yang didalamnya terdapat dokumen penting dari para pemegang saham. Seungcheol yang memang menjabat sebagai CEO dari perusahaan cabang milik keluarga Jisoo, langsung dikontak oleh calon mertuanya yang berada di Amerika itu pada jam 3 pagi. Seungcheol yang masih bergelung nikmat didalam selimut harus rela membuka matanya yang terasa kantuk dan buru-buru ke kantor. Untung Seungcheol punya beberapa rekan yang ahli dalam bidang system kemanan. Jadi dokumen penting para pemegang saham aman terkendali.

Dan gara-gara masalah itu, Seungcheol hampir tidak pulang selama seminggu ke apartement, yang membuat Jisoo menjadi cemeberut dan enggan dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya itu.

Dia hanya kesal, kenapa Seungcheol tidak pulang sebentar untuk tidur, mandi, makan dan berganti pakaian, dan malah mengharuskan Jisoo datang jauh-jauh ke kantor Seungcheol untuk membawakan sesuatu yang memang diperlukan kekasihnya yang selama beberapa hari menginap disana, padahal Jisoo harus kuliah pagi dan hasilnya ia dihukum tidak boleh masuk kelas karena terlambat lebih dari setengah jam.

Jisoo jadi mendiamkan Seungcheol selama berhari-hari hingga Seungcheol –entah pikiran darimana– mengadu pada kedua calon mertuanya itu tentang kelakuan putra tunggal mereka. Ibu dan ayah Jisoo memberikan saran pada calon menantunya itu cara agar Jisoo luluh. Seungcheol harus melamarnya.

Jadilah Seungcheol membawa Jisoo –yang memang masih merajuk– untuk liburan ke Hawaii selama 5 hari dan melamarnya disana. Suasana pantai di Hawaii yang romantis membuat Jisoo luluh dan dengan senang hati menerima cincin pemberian Seungcheol. Hingga akhirnya mereka resmi bertunangan satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka bertiga kembali berjalan-jalan santai disekitar mall, membeli beberapa barang yang mereka perlukan. Pukul 7 malam mereka kembali ke hotel tempat Ibu Jisoo menginap.

"Sudah kalian pulanglah dan istirahat."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Ibu." Jisoo memeluk lengan Ibunya dan merengek lagi. "Maaf sayang tidak bisa, tapi Ibu janji besok Ibu akan berkunjung lagi ke apartement kalian." Ibu Jisoo mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang, lalu mengecupnya.

"Kasihan Seungcheol besok dia harus berangkat lagi kekantor."

"Kalau memang Jisoo masih ingin disini tidak apa-apa kok, Bu." Seungcheol mengalah saja. Merasa kasihan melihat Jisoo yang sudah lama tidak bertemu Ibu-nya.

"Tidak. Jisoo harus pulang bersamamu. Dia harus membantumu menyiapkan keperluan kantor."

Iya juga sih Seungcheol itu susah kalau bangun pagi, setiap hari selalu Jisoo yang membangunkannya, membuatkan kopi dan menyiapkan baju kerja kekasihnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Jisoo memang sudah seperti istrinya Seungcheol, yah mau bagaimana lagi kebiasaan itu sudah melekat pada Jisoo sejak mereka tinggal satu apartement.

"Baiklah aku pulang tapi janji besok Ibu harus ke apartement kami, ya."

"Iya sayang." Wanita berumur 40 tahunan itu mengantar Seungcheol dan Jisoo hingga pintu utama, dan sepasang kekasih itu pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo kembali ke apartement setelah seharian penuh mengantar Ibu Jisoo berkeliling mall. Mereka masuk kedalam apartement dengan Seungcheol yang memeluk pinggang langsing Jisoo tanpa mau lepas. Jisoo sedikit risih karena Seungcheol terlalu erat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai jadi lepaskan pinggangku, aku mau mandi." Jisoo menepuk tangan Seungcheol dipinggangnya menghempaskannya begitu saja dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar menyisahkan Seungcheol yang melongo di ruang tamu. Jisoo pasti sedang merajuk, dan tiba-tiba handphone milik Seungcheol bergetar di saku celana jeans nya. Ada pesan masuk dari teman Seungcheol, bukan tulisan, melainkan sebuah foto yang membuat Seungcheol menyengir seperti orang bodoh setelahnya.

.

.

Jisoo keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng sebuah laptop. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang hanya pakai kaos pink berlengan panjang dan celana hitam pendek. Menghampiri Seungcheol yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu yang sedang sibuk berkencan ria dengan handphonenya. Paling-paling urusan kantor, Jisoo jadi cemburu sendiri melihatnya.

"Ehm!" Jisoo berdeham bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Seungcheol. tapi yang di kodein masih saja sibuk sambil sesekali terkikik pelan melihat isi di handphonenya. Apasih yang dia lihat!

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi temani aku nonton film ya, Cheol."

Seungcheol menoleh untuk melihat Jisoo yang sekarang duduk dikarpet berbulu abu-abu didepan nya.

"Tapi aku mengantuk sayang."

"Tidak pakai tapi-tapi! Hanya 2 jam temani aku, oke. Kau cukup diam saja."

Kalau Jisoo sudah meminta Seungcheol tidak bisa tidak mengabulkannya, jadi dia ikut duduk di karpet berbulu dengan membuka kedua kakinya agak lebar agar Jisoo bisa masuk diantaranya. Jadilah Jisoo duduk menyadarkan punggung dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Seungcheol sementara kekasih tampannya itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Awalnya acara nonton film horor itu terasa menegangkan hingga membuat jantung Jisoo berdegup kencang, tapi tau-tau Jisoo merasakan kalau bibir Seungcheol menyentuh tengkuk lehernya. Mengecup-ngecupnya pelan dan dalam membuat Jisoo merinding merasakan napas panas menerpa tengkuknya. Jisoo diam saja sampai ia rasa tangan Seungcheol merambat masuk kedalam kaos pink berlengan panjang yang ia kenakan, mengelus perutnya pelan lalu naik untuk meremas dadanya pelan. Lidah Seungcheol juga sudah gencar menjilati sisi lehernya.

"Mhh" tanpa sadar Jisoo melenguh pelan. Dan dari situ Jisoo sadar. 2 tahun tinggal bersama kekasihnya, membuat Jisoo hapal semua gelagat Seungcheol. Jisoo berbalik dan menatap Seungcheol yang juga balik menatapnya dalam.

"Okay I know you horny. Open your legs. Now." Seungcheol memandang Jisoo dengan wajah sok polos yang ia buat-buat, padahal mengerti sekali apa yang akan Jisoo lakukan.

"What? I don't understand baby?" Jisoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, mem-pause film horor yang sudah setengah jalan mereka tonton –sebenernya sih hanya Jisoo yang menonton– dan berlulutut di depan Seungcheol. Menggeser kaki Seungcheol hingga terbuka lebar. Jari-jemari Jisoo menarik turun zipper celana jeans Seungcheol dan mengeluarkan perpanjangan milik kekasihnya yang sudah setengah mengeras dari balik celana.

Seungcheol mendesah pelan saat tangan Jisoo mulai membuat gerakan naik dan turun, maka Jisoo menyadarkan kepalanya di paha kanan Seungcheol dan menarik kemaluan kekasihnya mendekat pada wajahnya agar dapat ia kulum. Lidahnya membuat gerakan memutar disekitar kepala kemaluan itu lalu menyentuh lubang kecil yang terdapat diujungnya. Seungcheol terkejut dan berdesis sambil menempatkan satu tangan ditengkuk Jisoo sementara tangan lain mencengkram karpet berbulu yang mereka duduki. Merasakan bagaimana Jisoo mengigit-gigitnya kecil hingga pipi gembil itu membuat cekungan yang dalam dipipinya untuk mengambil kemaluan Seungcheol lebih masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Jisoo menarik keluar kemaluan Seungcheol untuk sekedar bernapas dengan benar, sehingga ia hanya menjilati dari kepala hingga batang dan lidahnya hampir menyentuh bola testis yang masih tersembunyi setengah dibalik celana sang kekasih. Seungcheol menarik tengkuk Jisoo, lalu menekannya kebawah sehingga Jisoo mendapati kemaluan Seungcheol kembali kedalam mulutnya lagi.

Jisoo yang memang sedang dalam posisi menungging membuat Seungcheol tanpa sengaja melihat belahan pantat kekasihnya yang sedikit mengintip dari dalam celana santai yang ia kenakan. Dari situ Seungcheol mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, menarik turun celana Jisoo sebatas paha, mengambil pantat kenyal itu untuk dapat ia remas-remas, Seungcheol seperti pembuat roti yang tengah menimang-nimang adonan. Jisoo terlonjak kaget ketika Seungcheol memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang kecil diantara pantatnya.

"Mhhh.. Cheolhhh.."

Jari tengah Seungcheol menyodok masuk menyentuh buntalan saraf yang dapat membuat Jisoo mendesah keras. Menarik keluar jemarinya untuk ia masukkan lagi tiga jari langsung kedalam lubang Jisoo. Terus begitu sampai Seungcheol melirik kemaluan Jisoo yang menggantung dan meneteskan cairan hingga membuat sedikit jejak basah di karpet.

"Mmmhhh!" Jisoo bergumam membuat sensasi bergetar disepanjang kemaluan Seungcheol membuat kekasihnya itu mendongakkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat. Maka Jisoo membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, membiarkan kepala kemaluan itu menyodok tenggorokannya dan berusaha susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasa Seungcheol menyodok lubangnya begitu keras.

"Nhhh..anghhh" Jisoo mendesah lirih karena Seungcheol sekarang mendiamkan jemarinya, menekan terlalu kuat pada satu titik didalam tubuhnya hingga ia bergetar. Meskipun memabukkan tetap saja lebih nikmat bila jemari itu bergerak mengaduk-aduk lubangnya tanpa henti. Dia bergerak gelisah ditengah aktifitasnya yang sedang mengulum kemaluan Seungcheol, maksudnya menginginkan jemari kekasihnya bergerak cepat, bukannya menyiksanya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Rileks Jisoo.."

Tanpa kentara Jisoo mengagguk dan memejamkan mata. Ia semakin cepat menaik-turunkan kepalanya di kemaluan Seungcheol saat ia rasa jemari yang berada dilubangnya mulai bergerak cepat lagi. Dan...

"Mmhh!" Lagi-lagi Jisoo menjerit karena Seungcheol menyundul cukup keras pada saraf kenikmatannya, menggaruk daging lembut itu dengan kukunya yang tidak panjang.

Seungcheol kembali memandang Jisoo, melihat bagaimana bibir berwarna pink yang tengah bekerja itu memiliki warna yang kontras dengan kemaluannya. Dan Jisoo-nya itu cantik, sangat cantik. Seungcheol tidak pernah menyesal memiliki kekasih yang 6 bulan lagi akan berubah status sebagai istrinya.

Lidah Jisoo menjentik kepala kemaluan Seungcheol hingga membuat Seungcheol menggeliat pelan. "Jisoo…" Seungcheol memanggilnya. Jisoo menarik diri dari kemaluan Seungcheol hingga ia letakkan lidahnya disepanjang batang yang mengeras itu lalu menatap Seungcheol yang sekarang wajahnya berubah merah. "Are you getting close, honey?" Jisoo bertanya sambil menatap Seungcheol dengan matanya yang terlihat tertutup setengah.

"Yeah baby, you too?" Jisoo mengangguk dan Seungcheol terengah. Jisoo kembali menempatkan kemaluan Seungcheol untuk ia hisap, dan Seungcheol ingin sekali menyodok mulut mungil itu keras-keras.

Jisoo menggunakan giginya untuk menyeruput kepala kemaluan Seungcheol dan itu membuat kekasihnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dibelakang dengan jemari tetap berada di lubang Jisoo lalu mengerang, sambil menyodok tanpa henti. Perutnya terasa hangat dan mengetat dan dia mengencangkan cengkramannya di karpet berbulu. Jisoo mempercepat hisapannya dengan melengkungkan pipinya semakin dalam, membuat suara basah yang begitu keras. Seungcheol dapat melihat kemaluannya sekarang mengilap akibat saliva Jisoo.

"Nnnhhh" Maka Jisoo dan Seungcheol keluar secara bersamaan. Yang tampan menembakkan spermanya jauh didalam mulut Jisoo hingga tidak sengaja tertelan. Sementara si manis membuat karpet berbulu abu-abu dibawahnya menjadi lengket akibat cairan sperma yang menggenang cukup banyak.

Jisoo belum berniat melepaskan kemaluan Seungcheol dari mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat, menelan semua sperma kekasihnya yang rasanya itu sulit dijelaskan, mungkin seperti vanilla berbiaskan air laut. Jisoo terus menghisap kuat saat ia rasa kemaluan Seungcheol tidak lagi mengeras lalu melepaskannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi basah yang nyaring. Mengembalikan kemaluan Seungcheol kembali kedalam celananya dan menarik zippernya keatas.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau meladeni mu sperti tadi." Jisoo merajuk, dan ia berdiri, memakai celannya lagi, lalu mengambil tisu untuk mengelap cairan sperma milkinya yang berceceran di karpet.

"Jangan salahkan aku, sayang, siapa suruh kau terlihat sexy." Si manis itu menukikkan alisnya kebawah tidak mengerti akan ucapan Seungcheol yang terdengar ngelantur. Ia memandangi tubuhny sendiri. 'Sexy dari mana? Aku kan hanya pakai baju lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut, jadi apanya yang sexy?' Jisoo bermonolog dalam hati dan kembali memandang Seungcheol yang tengah menarik-turunkan alisnya. Oh Jisoo mengerti sekarang!

"Bilang saja kalau kau sedang horny!"

"Dasar Choi Seungcheol mesuummm!" Jisoo berteriak, mengambil laptop dari atas meja dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tertawa keras.

"Maaf sayang!" Seungcheol berteriak di ruang tamu. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar mudah termakan jebakan Seungcheol. Sebenarnya Seungcheol tiba-tiba horny bukan karena penampilan Jisoo, tapi karena kiriman foto dari sahabat Seungcheol sendiri, si Hwang Minhyun.

Teman karib semasa SMA-nya itu iseng mengedit foto kepala kekasih Seungcheol yang disambungkan dengan tubuh pria –entah siapa itu– dalam balutan bikini putih yang tembus pandang, jadilah Seungcheol sedikit terangsang dan di perparah lagi saat tadi mereka menonton film, pantat Jisoo tanpa sengaja menekan kemaluannya cukup keras, mengingat bagaimana posisi Jisoo yang duduk diantara kaki Seungcheol yang terbuka.

Makanya Sengcheol yang mesum melancarkan aksi mari-meraba-tubuh-Jisoo-malam-malam.

 **END**

Ini sequel nya.. dan mungkin saya akan menyempatkan diri untuk buat sequel-sequel berikutnya kalau memang tidak ada kendala diotak saya yang sering mendadak kehilangan ide.. /gomen/

 **Mind to review? Thanks**


End file.
